Frosty the Snowman, Wizard Style
by Patita
Summary: You all know the song Frosty the Snowman right? *counts hands* Good! This is what the Wizarding World thinks of it.


Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. Don't sue me. I dont own Frosty the Snowman. I dont know who does. But I *do* own myself.  
  
The class stepped into the History of Magic. Prepared for another boring class they were in for a surprise. Standing at the front of the room was Professor Dumbledore.  
"Today we will be learning about one of the greatest disasters of the Wizarding world, Frost the Snowman."  
Hermione's hand zipped up into the air faster then the speed of sound. "But Professor! That's just a Muggle fairy tale! It didn't actually happen!"   
"On the contrary. It did happen. This is the tale of a young wizard whose lost hat caused a worldwide panic…"  
  
The wizard, just out of Hogwarts stepped into the Elementary school and looked around at the children. They looked pretty excited as kids went. To start with her started with an old Muggle trick, pulling a rabbit out of a hat. Then, a bit of Transfiguration, turning an egg into a chicken. After he concluded his little act he packed away his things and stepped out the door. The wind picked up at that exact moment and blew his hat off his head and swept it away. Knowing that he could just get another hat, he left.  
The children all raced outside for recess. Seeing the newly fallen snow they decided to build a snowman. They used coal for buttons, raisins for eyes, a carrot for a nose, sticks for arms, and a drawn line for a mouth. They tied a scarf around his neck and looked around to see if there was anything else they could add. Spying the wizard's hat they took it and put it on top of the snowman's head.   
To their great amazement the snowman began to sing and dance! He could move! He could talk! It was like a dream come true! It was every child's fantasy. He called himself Frosty the Snowman.   
So this singing, dancing, talking, walking snowman traipsed about the countryside. It didn't take long for the Ministry of Magic to find out about the snowy phenomenon.   
They sent agents, aurors, and all wizards out to capture the hat back before all the muggles found out about the Wizarding World. After spending the entire day trying to catch the snowman, the Minister of Magic at that time, Buggleworth Higglesbe, contacted Santa Claus to come take the snowman away from the children. Santa caught up to the children in his flying sleigh and took Santa away, gave the offending hat to the young wizard who had lost it.  
"This hat happens to still exist. And this is it. " Dumbledore help up an old, battered hat that every student in the class immediately recognized. They all had a history with that hat. "And the young wizard, happens to be Godric Gryffindor."  
  
Meanwhile… Back in the Muggle world…  
  
Some where in the distance, a radio played,  
Frosty the Snowman  
Was a jolly happy soul  
With a corncob pipe and a button nose  
And two eyes made out of coal  
  
Frosty the Snowman  
Is a fairytale they say  
He was made of snow  
But the children know  
How he came to life one day  
  
There must have been some magic  
In that old silk hat they found  
For when they placed it on his head  
He began to dance around  
  
Frosty the Snowman  
Was alive as he could be   
And the children say   
He could laugh and play  
Just the same as you and me  
  
Frosty the Snowman  
Knew the sun was hot that day  
So he said let's run  
And we'll have some fun  
Now before I melt away  
  
Down to the village  
With a broomstick in his hand  
Running here and there all around the square  
Saying catch me if you can  
  
He led them down the streets of town  
Right to the traffic cop  
And he only paused a moment when  
He heard him holler stop  
  
Frosty the Snowman  
Had to hurry on his way  
But he waved goodbye  
Saying don't you cry   
I'll be back again some day  
  
Thumpety thump thump  
Thumpety thump thump  
Look at Frosty go  
Thumpety thump thump  
Thumpety thump thump  
Over the hills of snow  
  
Author's Note: Hope ya liked it! Review, flame, whatever. I dont care! At least ya read it and ya didn't die! 


End file.
